In recent years, a greater portion of the elements in the periodic table are used at some point in a semiconductor or microelectronics device. For example, cobalt and cobalt based films have seen wider adoption for semiconductor and microelectronic applications. However, chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and atomic layer deposition (ALD) precursors have generally poor thermal stability or require additional processing steps to remove carbon contamination.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for metal precursors that have good thermal stability and form low carbon contaminated films.